


That's My Baby!

by Frostlesskiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Kageyama being a cute bean, I just love the idea of Oikawa being a proud mom™, Inspired by recent episode's megane Oikawa hell yeah, Just a cute lil Kageyama and Oikawa moment, cuteness, enjoy, this might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostlesskiss/pseuds/Frostlesskiss
Summary: Before he knew what he was doing, Oikawa had stood, hands shooting up in his excitement. His body and mouth seemed to move on their own, too excited and giddy over what his kouhai had just done. He should've kept himself in check. He should've made sure to remind his dumb ass that he was supposed to be in hiding.Because otherwise he wouldn't have screamed excitedly like an idiot, nor shouted way after the crowd had gone silent.





	

Worthless. Both teams. He didn't know why he'd even come here.

Oikawa sat in the stands, hunched over in his seat with his knees pressed to his chest. He had arrived at the start of the match, huddling himself together to make sure no one spotted him. Not that they did. Both teams were much too preoccupied with what was supposed to be the ultimate battle of strategy, power, and skills. The setter's gaze wandered towards the court, brown eyes stopping on a mop of black hair.

Kageyama Tobio.

His former kouhai and...dare he say..successor?

He dared not.

Karasuno may have beaten him, but he refused to accept that he was overthrown by his old teammate. He had to admit, Kageyama had definitely improved drastically since his arrival at Karasuno, but when it came to skill, Oikawa was still leagues above him. He fought the urge to smirk by bitting his thumb, instead focusing his energy on watching the game. Their match had been pretty tough so far. It seemed like neither team was gaining a lead when it came to points. Karasuno would score, and a second later Shiratorizawa would score right after, and vice versa.

"Hmph...If you've got the nerve to beat my team, at least beat Waka-chan into oblivion.." he muttered, biting down into his skin with irritation.

Wait...was he really rooting for Karasuno? Pfsh. Hell no. He didn't care which team won. Either way he got to enjoy the sweet satisfaction of one of the teams he despised groveling in sorrow and agony. It was unfortunate he didn't get to see both teams get crushed, but hey, the match itself seemed to make up for that. After all, the sight of one of the groups looking pissed because the other got a spike through was still pretty sweet to watch.

"Filth..the both of them..."

He pushed his glasses up, watching the bundle of crows get fooled by a dump from their opponents. Who was the one who did it? What was that little setter's name again..? Kenjirō...Kenjirō Shirabu. Ah, and the look on Tobio's face! Priceless! Oikawa giggled, grin widening as Kageyama's scowl deepened.

"Hahahaha! Tobio-chan! How cute! Are you really just going to let him trick you like that?"

_You got past my team and yet you're letting them do this to you?! If you've got the attitude to go against me, don't let them be any different. Aren't you going to do something about that?!_

He didn't think his question would be answered so quickly.

The match continued, both sides fighting for the ball. Every time someone went to spike, it wouldn't go well or their opponent was able to receive it and keep it in the air. At some point the volleyball had ended up on Karasuno's side, and Oikawa had somehow ended up on the edge of his seat. Lord knows how. The constant back and forth had put his body on edge, back rigid in anticipation to see which team would finally be able to break through. His body stilled as he waited to see if the reborn crows would finally get another point.

The ball was in Kageyama's hands.

Who would he send it to? Multiple people were running for it.

_Baldie? The Jesus look-alike? Most likely Chibi-cha-_

_**BAM.** _

Oikawa's eyes widened, trying to process what had just happened. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same, as the great king hadn't sent the ball to anyone, and yet it had slammed to the other end of the net.

A dump...Kageyama had done a return dump!

The crowd seemed to agree with his conclusion, because seconds later the stands erupted in cheers. Tooru gaped at the younger, who currently was in a glaring contest with Shiratorizawa's number ten. Had...had he done a dump just because of Shirabu?! Talk about petty! That was hilarious!

_I wonder where he gets it from. Ha! As if I don't know!_

Before he knew what he was doing, Oikawa had stood, hands shooting up in his excitement. His body and mouth seemed to move on their own, too excited and giddy over what his kouhai had just done. He should've kept himself in check. He should've made sure to remind his dumb ass that he was supposed to be in hiding.

Because otherwise he wouldn't have screamed excitedly like an idiot, nor shouted way after the crowd had gone silent.

"That's my baby! You go Tobio-chan!"

He shouldn't have been so fucking stupid.

Almost immediately the entire freaking gymnasium had gone quiet, all eyes on him. The ace of Aoba Johsai froze soon after, realizing what he had just done with a sudden sense of dread. He stood there, face stuck in the dumb grin he had used when yelling. Though his expression was much more pale than it had been when he was gleefully cheering like a dumbass. His eyes turned to the court, stomach already sinking like a rock.

_He didn't hear me right? I'm all the way up here. There's no way I could've been that loud._

Nope. Of course he wouldn't be so lucky.

Both teams were looking straight at him, either in shock, confusion, or amusement. Of course Tendou had to be the latter. Fuck him and his stupid grin. His attention turned to Tobio, who..had obviously heard him, because the little setter was looking straight at him.

Well shit. So much for being incognito.

But the younger didn't look surprised or angry like Oikawa expected. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He looked...happy? Ecstatic, even. He had that look on his face when he was happy over successfully performing a complicated set. Which...confused the hell out of Tooru. Aren't you supposed to be irritated when someone who's treated you bad throughout your whole relationship suddenly pops up at your game? Well...maybe it was _exactly_ because of that. After all, Oikawa had never really praised Kageyama before.

He was downright stubborn about refusing the smaller that pleasure, actually.

This definitely had to be the first time he had ever complimented him without saltiness or sarcasm.

Before he could thoroughly mull over this concept, Kageyama spoke up. What he said...was definitely not what Oikawa was expecting.

"Thank you, mama!"

_E-Eeeeh?!_

There was a moment of silence, until the whole gymnasium burst into laughter. Kageyama didn't seem phased though. Instead he looked ready to burst from happiness, hopping slightly like an excited little jumping bean. And...gosh...God dammit that's cute.

_Screw you, Tobio-chan. You're not supposed to look adorable._

Oikawa quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his growing blush. God, this was embarrassing. However, it seemed Karasuno never liked to give him too much thinking time nor a moment to collect himself, because just a few seconds later Sugawara burst onto the scene. He pointed a finger at the grand king, shouting over the room's laughter with a look of reprimand.

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CHILDREN OIKAWA!"

Well okay. Mr. Bright and Beautiful apparently had a jealous side. Who did this literal angel think he was?! Kageyama was his teammate first! The third year felt compelled to express this fact, leaning over the seat in front of him with a huff.

"HE WAS MINE FIRST, MR. REFRESHING!" He yelled, deciding to top it off with a pull of his eye and a stick of his tongue.

And oh... _oh._ That...why did he say that? That was a weird thing for someone who hated Kageyama to say. He snapped his gaze to the setter in question, who looked even more ecstatic than before. Honestly, if he had a tail, it'd probably be wagging like there's no tommorow.

_Honestly, Tobio-chan. You should apply to be one of those jumping beans. With the way you look now, I'm sure you'd be pretty good at it._

Well...he supposed all this embarrassment was worth it if little Tobio could look that cute because of it.

As if to break the comedic trance, the referee stepped in. He blew his whistle, calming down the gymnasium's madness in favor of getting back to the match. Luckily that meant all the attention was finally taken off of Oikawa. God, he liked getting looks, but not like this. Seconds later, and the match resumed.

And hey...Karasuno looked more relaxed than before. Maybe this little incident had taken some of the stress and frustration off of their shoulders? If so, they might finally be able to perform better and get a lead.

_I suppose this is a good a time as any to move up a few seats. It was a bit hard to see from back here anyway._

Hopefully Karasuno would give him a good show. He definitely deserved it after all this nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos pls let me know and I'll fix 'em! Comments bring happiness~!
> 
> Send me requests on Tumblr if you'd like! Or just come to chat about my fics or anything else <3 
> 
> http://frostlesskiss.tumblr.com


End file.
